


A Different Kind Of Bud

by celticheart72



Category: The Belko Experiment (2017)
Genre: Complete, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Grinding, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Bud surprises you with a look you've never seen before which is extremely distracting.I do not own any of The Belko Experiment only my own original characters and ideas.





	A Different Kind Of Bud

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: all smut

“Bud, do you think this dress…” You stop dead in your tracks when you see him sitting at your kitchen table and the hand holding the hanger with your dress drops to your side. Bud is wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt with some military logo thing on it, and a black leather jacket that is fading with age. There is a straw hat sitting on the table to his side with his sunglasses sitting inside of it. He shaved but left the silvery scruff just over his chin and his blue eyes are amused as they look up at you from his phone.

This is either a new look for him or simply one you’ve never seen before but it does things to you. Just in the few seconds you’ve been staring blankly at him your nipples are throbbing against the fabric of your silk robe and the insides of your thighs are wet. You have to squeeze your thighs together to keep yourself under control.

“What about the dress babe?” He is chewing gum with a smile and somehow that is turning you on even more than you already are.

Your eyes flick between his and the dress still in your hand and you toss it over to the couch before untying the belt of your robe and dropping it off your shoulders. The air from the ceiling fan helps to cool your heated skin but it also makes your skin tingle and your nipples pucker into hard buds. His eyebrows rise and he sits back in the chair with his hands resting on his thighs and his jaw jutted forward which gives him a sexy frown. He watches you strut slowly forward one foot in front of the other while you try in vain to slow your racing heart and his eyes linger on your breasts then the small patch of hair above your naked pussy.

Once you are standing between his knees your eyes drop to his and he is still looking at you with the same dominant expression on his face. Your heart starts racing again and his hands move to your hips where he lightly strokes your skin with his thumbs. When you move to straddle him he helps steady you and you place your hands flat on his chest to help keep your balance. Leaning forward you press your lips to his and feel him run his tongue over the seam of your lips. You open for him and his tongue swirls around yours while you thrust your hips forward to grind on his denim covered cock. He is already half hard as you rub against him.

Bud grabs your hands in his and pulls them behind your back where he holds them in one of his larger ones. The way he holds you arches your back pushing your breasts forward and you keep gyrating your hips to grind on his cock which is getter harder. His head dips to one of your nipples which he sucks into his mouth and flutters it with his tongue while the fingers of his other hand pinches your nipple and the pad of his thumb rubs over it. You are hot and cold at the same time with little sparks of electricity firing through your skin where he touches you and where you are rubbing on him. Suddenly he drops his hand from your breast to your thigh and moves his mouth to suck that nipple instead. You know he is in control. Bud is always in control when it comes to sex and God you love it that way.

The skin of your thigh starts tingling as his hand lightly runs over it pausing when he reaches the junction of your hip and thigh before he thumbs your clit and cups your pussy with his palm. His fingers rest on the outside of your pussy lips and you throw your head back and start riding his hand. Your pussy is soaked and you can hear the wet sounds you make against his hand as you grind into it. Bud’s mouth leaves your nipple and his tongue traces the curve of your breast as he moves to the center of your chest where you feel him lick his way up to the hollow of your throat. He sucks on the flesh there before tracing his tongue over the bones of your throat. You moan when he presses a finger to your entrance and you feel it slide inside of you as you rock against his palm but your hips falter and you forget your rhythm so you have to find a new one.

His other hand holds both of yours firmly and he pulls them down just slightly to make your back arch just a little more then adds a second finger to the first. You suck your bottom lip between your teeth and your eyes fly to his. Bud has that smirk on his face he gets when he is being mischievous and that look alone is enough to set you to moaning again. You can feel your body starting to tighten up like it’s ready to let go and you know Bud feels it too.

“Slow down babe. You can’t come until I tell you that you can.” His voice is deeper than normal, gravellier, and his blue eyes are dark and full of lust.

Your eyes are wide on his and you stop the motion of your hips and close your eyes to try to concentrate on keeping your movement slow. When you start rocking your hips again you keep your movement as slow as you can. He curls his fingers inside of you and leans forward to blow on first one nipple and gives it a lick then does the same with the other one. Now your nipples are on fire as he blows on them again and you feel his fingers on the outside of your pussy lips sliding against them as you rock as slow as you can. His thumb moves to your clit again and taps it every time your hips move his fingers in and out of you. You start to squirm as you rock on his hand and a moan escapes your lips.

Bud chuckles warmly at you, it’s soft and raspy, and the sound sends goosebumps over your bare skin. “Babe I didn’t tell you that you’re allowed to come yet.” His hand suddenly leaves you and your body protests.

Blinking your eyes open you focus on the sexy grin on his face, the lines around his eyes and mouth, and the blue of his eyes. When you start to grind against his denim covered cock, which is hard as a rock now, he slaps his wet hand down on your hip and holds you in place.

“God Bud, please. I’m so close. Please…” Your voice is whiny to your ears and he chuckles like he does when you’ve done something he finds adorable.

He hums and has that dominant look on his face again. His eyes are on yours and his smile is slow and sexy. “You want my fingers back or my cock?”

“Cock.” That’s all you can say, anything else will be a whimper.

Letting your hands go he helps you stand up and he undoes his belt buckle and the zipper on his jeans then lifts his hips as you grab the waistband of his jeans and boxers. You’re salivating at the sight of him as you help push them down to his ankles and he holds your hands again while he helps you straddle him over his cock which is standing at attention for you now. Bending your knees slowly you grip his shoulders with your hands and moan as you sink down onto him. He snaps his hips up hard startling a squeak out of you and your eyes focus on his which are watching you. His hands grip your ass and he controls your pace, keeping your rhythm steady but slow, and his hips rock up into you.

Your entire body is on fire again. It feels like a light electric current is running from your connection to Bud all the way to your nipples which he starts to blow on again as he watches his cock slide in and out of you. When you try to increase the pace he smacks your ass and lifts his head with slightly narrowed eyes and his chin angled toward you.

“Don’t get greedy babe.” The timbre of his voice is deeper again and you can tell he’s close by the way his eyes pinch and the tendons in his neck stand out. He straining to maintain his own control.

The smack on your ass has left it stinging but Bud feels so good and you’re so close again that you try again to pick up the pace. You get a smack on the other ass cheek for disobeying him and a raised eyebrow. Finally, when you submit to the pace he sets he starts manipulating your hips faster as he thrusts up into you even harder and grunts with every thrust. You’re watching him and see him clench his jaw and slowly shake his head in an exaggerated side to side motion with his eyes closed. His eyes open again just as the first spasm of the orgasm he has yet to give you permission for hit you making you gasp and drop your head as you try hard to stop yourself.

“Come hard for me babe.” His voice is breathy and catches in a growling moan of his own when you let yourself go and clench down around his cock hard.

You lean your forehead against his as you moan and the waves of your shared orgasm hit you both. He holds onto your ass to keep you still while his cock empties his cum deep inside of you. Both of you breath heavily, foreheads touching, while your bodies shudder. It’s a few minutes that you stay that way before you feel Bud’s curled fingers under your chin lifting your face to look in his eyes and he smiles before giving you a sweet kiss.

His eyes hold yours and his hands cup your cheeks to bring your forehead back to touch his. “I love you babe.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath you smile and lift your hands to wrap around his wrists. “I love you too Bud.”

“Now about that dress?” He’s smiling at you and trying to keep from chuckling but can’t and it makes you smile and throw your arms around his neck as you laugh with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
